Trio (because I can't think of a better name)
by spammessages222
Summary: I can't write good summaries so here goes nothing. Kat, Abby, and Brittany (Rayne) all younger sisters to the ninja find out that they are ninja too. Kat cannot do spinjitzu for more than 3 seconds at a time. Abby shares a deep secret with Kat. Rayne's dad wants her to be a dancer. This story is a standalone (don't have to read any others before this). NO AWKWARD PAIRNGS


AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! Spammessages222 here, bringing you another fan fiction! This will involve some of my OC's and my two friends too. This is standalone (don't have to read other stories to get it). For easier writing purposes it takes place after childs play. So R&R and enjoy!

KAIS POV

My little sister Kat will be coming soon I hope. Ok I guess I should explain. She is only halfway my twin. A spirit in fire told me and Nya that Kat was our sister. It's a long story about how we actually met. Details later. We never talked about her because… it brings back up our parents. Anyway she is still a year younger than me somehow. I don't get it either, but sometimes you need to accept things. Her last name is different too. Katrina Spades. She came every other month since I became a ninja. She preferred to be a traveling merchant for some reason. Oh well, that's her choice. We always of course tell her about our adventures. She hasn't met the others yet.

JAYS POV

My little sister attended the school in the city. That explains why you don't know about Abby. She has never met the others but she knew all too well about the adventures we had. It was kind of cool. She is somewhat weird though. I don't know! Oh well! I never brought her up because… I don't know.

COLES POV

I have a little sister too. Brittany Brookstone. When I ran away from that cursed dance academy I took her with me. We both knew that we couldn't stay together on the streets. I dropped her off at an academy in the city. We still talked and visited from time to time. Ah well.

KAIS POV

Kat came up the road, hammer in hand. That was her protection.

"Kai, Nya!" She shouted as she ran up and gave us hugs.

We did the normal. Update each other on what happened and plan for this year.

"You should really meet them," Stated Nya.

We all discussed this and decided it would be alright. Kat said she was staying this fall-spring to go to school.

"They just don't trust someone who hasn't gotten their full education."

She of course schooled herself (literally took textbooks around) but I guess that doesn't work anymore.

THE NEXT DAY

KATS POV

This school is strange. I like strange! Anyways since this school is a year-round academy in the city (how crappy-year round blech!). I was joining about halfway into the 3rd semester. I held my pile of books to my chest as I walked into my first hour.

"Class, this is Katrina Spades. She is our newest student so make her feel welcome-or else! Katrina, if you have anything to say, say it now, because after that I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUTTA YOU!" should .

"You guys can call me Kat," was all I chocked out. I was nervous. Usually I can speak clearly in front of others but I guess the teacher threw me off. I took my seat. I felt unusually shy, but the girl next to me didn't.

"Hi," she whispered," I'm Abby. I have the same schedule as you. I can show you around."

"Thanks, I do need help," I managed to whisper. Why did I feel like this? I never was this nervous.

LATER

BRITTANYS POV

Well the new girl seemed ok. We had about half our classes together. She opened up to Abby sometime during the day and they were becoming good friends. Before lunch was when problems started though. Abby had gone to the bathroom, so Kat was alone at the table. The popular clique walked up.

"Fresh meat girls!"announced the most popular, Haley.

"Please leave. I don't want any trouble," Kat said.

"Give us your money!" she barked.

"Go away!" Kat demanded.

Two of Haley's goons went on either side of Kat. This was about to get ugly. I couldn't let them do this. I ran up there.

"Hey new girl, what's up? Nothing? Good. Come here," I said without pausing. I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away.

"Thanks," she said," What's your name?"

"Brittany, but most people call me Rayne."

"Cool"

At that point Abby returned. Kat filled her in and that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

ABBYS POV

Jay was picking me up at the usual corner. I started walking out, only to see my two friends were following. Jay was taking me to the bounty today.

RAYNES POV (yes I am going with Rayne for now instead of Brittany, just go with it)

MY brother was taking me on the bounty! I am excited.

KATS POV

I like it here. Kai is going to show me the bounty. I don't know why but so far this "sense wu" guy seems fishy to me.

A WHILE LATER

3RD PERSON POV

Kat and Kai were the first to arrive. Nya had to do whatever so she wasn't there. Soon Jay, Abby, Cole, and Rayne arrived.

ONE BIG CONFUSING CRAZY-NESS LATER

"So you have ANOTHER little sister?" Cole asked.

"Yup" Was all Kai said.

KATS POV

My best friends are sisters of my brothers' best friends. Weird. I like it!

COLES POV

After Jay introduced everyone present (sensei and nya weren't there) we all sat on the deck. Sensei came out after about 10 minutes of almost silence (Abby, being like Jay started telling us stories). We all stood up and bowed in greeting (minus our sisters, they just blinked in confusion). Kat gave a suspicious look at him. I shrugged it off. Who really cared about that?

LLOYDS POV

My uncle paced up to the confused trio. He looked them all up and down. Kat gave him another suspicious look and he smiled at that. After a few minutes he stated something I did not expect.

"You Brittany, are the purple ninja of plants"

"What?" Rayne said (it was rhetorical). She seemed surprised and excited.

He turned to Abby next. "you are the pink ninja of waters."

"I am?" she said. A grin spread across her face. She fell backwards (Kat caught her). She passed out.

Last my uncle took one last strode towards Kat. "You are the ninja of sun."

Kat blinked in surprise. A look of disbelief spread across her face "Really?"

A nod was her reply. "AWESOME!" She shouted, the loudest I've ever heard he be. When Abby woke up about five minutes later, they all tried their luck at the training course. They all failed. It was kinda funny because Kat kept on trying to trick my uncle. She failed of course. After a long day it got late. The trio moved into two spare rooms. Kat and Abby were in one, Rayne was in the other. I wondered why they didn't share a room like we did. Then I remembered our room was bigger.

KATS POV

I slept on the bottom bunk. Abby got the top. It was alright but I wished somewhat that Rayne was in here too.

ABBYS POV

IM A NINJA! YAYAYAAYAYAY!

END OF CHAPTER 1

AUTHORS NOTE

So here it is! I am ending here because I need to sleep sometime. :D Anyway I hope you liked this. Review please! It makes chapters come quicker!


End file.
